Warrior Cats Wiki Diskussion:Character Art
Willkommen auf der Diskussionsseite des Projekts. Hier müsst ihr eure Bilder vorstellen, bevor sie in die Artikel kommen. Diese Seite ist zur Zeit leider recht spärlich besetzt. Mach mit, und hilf dem Wiki doch dabei, die Charaktere mit einem Bild zu versehen, indem du beim Character Art mitmachst! Wir würden uns über deine Mithilfe freuen! Icewing Datei:Icewing.Spooky.png sorry wenn es nicht richtig ist - ich aus dem Englisch Wiki kommen... Hey :) This actually looks really good ^-^ I've only got two points that could be improved: The inside of the ears should be more shaded (like u can see on Blossomhearts CA above yours) and the shading on the front of her belly (between the frontlegs) should be a little bit smoother :D 04:42, 26. Apr. 2017 (UTC) *'Geändert.' Thanks^ Nice :) 04:51, 27. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Great job c: - 09:45, 27. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Wow, this looks awesome *_* I love the shading ^^ 21:14, 28. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Gawd I'm sorry but I still have to nitpics D: Could you fade out or blur the shading a little more toward the end of her tail tip? It kinda ends abruptly ^^; Otherwise though this looks really good :D 13:41, 6. Mai 2017 (UTC) *'Geändert.' Yes that's better :) 08:40, 9. Mai 2017 (UTC) I love it too. You're doing well. And thank you. - 15:59, 9. Mai 2017 (UTC) 19:17, 9. Mai 2017 (UTC) 18:37, 16. Mai 2017 (UTC) Dunkler Schatten am Wasser - verbessert Datei:Dark Shadow on Water.Smiley.pngSchlammflecken, woohoo ^^ 14:33, 27. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Also grundsätzlich finde ich er sieht so fast schon schwarz-braun gefleckt aus.. ich bin allerdings auch nicht ganz sicher wie man das am besten umsetzt... also hierfür würde ich eine Enthaltung geben, aber das Dagegen kommt davon, dass ich finde die Augen könnten stärker geshadet sein :) 18:12, 27. Apr. 2017 (UTC) *'Geändert.' - Ich hab den Kontrast zwischen Fell- und Schlammfarbe erhöht, auch die Kanten der Flecken sind jetzt etwas schärfer. Ich hoffe das sieht jetzt etwas mehr nach Schlammflecken aus. Ansonsten halt noch die Augenfarbe. 20:26, 27. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Hey, das sieht gar nicht schlecht aus ^-^ 05:01, 28. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Ich finde ihn auch super:3 Mir ist nur aufgefallen, dass das Augenshading jetzt vielleicht einen kleinen Ticken zu dunkel geworden ist... aber das widerspricht sich womöglich mit der Sichtweise anderer, deshalb ist es mir auch recht, wenn es so bleibt^^ - 01:55, 5. Mai 2017 (UTC) Auf mich wirken die Augen noch als hätten sie einen leichten lila-Stich ^^ 13:43, 6. Mai 2017 (UTC) *'Geändert.' Lol das passiert mir bei blauen Augen immer xD 11:45, 7. Mai 2017 (UTC) Mir gefällt's so auch ziemlich gut :) 16:27, 7. Mai 2017 (UTC) 16:15, 9. Mai 2017 (UTC) 19:17, 9. Mai 2017 (UTC) Wolfheart ~ Verbesserte Augenfarbe Datei:Wolfkit.byTopas.pngDatei:Wolfheart.byTopas.png @Tau: HAHAHAHA xD Ich fühle mich ja schon angesprochen :P kleiner Seitenhieb: Von der Königinnen-Vorlage würde ich mich auch angesprochen fühlen ;) 18:12, 11. Mai 2017 (UTC) Ja ich währ auch für die Queen vorlage :'D. Beim Jungen finde ich das Shading am Schweifansatz etwas fleckig und das an den Ohren ein wenig zu schwach. Außerdem stimmt irgendwie die Farbe vom Moosball nicht, hast du den vielleicht aus Versehen blasser gemacht mit einem Filter? Die Krieger-Version find ich schon super. 13:24, 17. Mai 2017 (UTC) *'Geändert' - Upps^^ Da bin ich wohl beim ersten Machen aus Versehen mit dem Radiergummi auf Wanderschaft gegangen :'D 15:46, 17. Mai 2017 (UTC) Voll ausgeartet mit dem Ding :'D 16:19, 17. Mai 2017 (UTC) - 03:06, 18. Mai 2017 (UTC) Whiteclaw ~ Junges Datei:Whiteclaw.J.byTopas.png Whitekit... Nummer.. keine Ahnung xD 18:12, 11. Mai 2017 (UTC) 13:24, 17. Mai 2017 (UTC) - 03:07, 18. Mai 2017 (UTC) Spiderfoot Datei:Spiderkit.SC.byTopas.pngDatei:Spiderpaw.SC.byTopas.pngDatei:Spiderfoot.byTopas.png Redone des Kriegers und neue Jungen- und Schülerversion :) 18:12, 11. Mai 2017 (UTC) Die Augenfarbe ist mir bei allen dreien noch ein wenig zu dunkel für hellblau. Beim Jungen finde ich wieder den Schweifansatz etwas fleckig geshaded. 13:24, 17. Mai 2017 (UTC) *'Geändert' - 15:45, 17. Mai 2017 (UTC) Mehr Bilder, meeeehr! 16:18, 17. Mai 2017 (UTC) - 03:08, 18. Mai 2017 (UTC) Pineclaw ~ Redone Datei:Pineclaw.by_Topas.png One of those redones... 18:12, 11. Mai 2017 (UTC) 13:24, 17. Mai 2017 (UTC) - 03:09, 18. Mai 2017 (UTC) Palefoot ~ Redone Datei:Palefoot.byTopas.png and another one xD 18:12, 11. Mai 2017 (UTC) 13:24, 17. Mai 2017 (UTC) - 03:10, 18. Mai 2017 (UTC) Birchstar Datei:Birchstar.M.byTopas.png Dann schießen wir doch gleich noch ein paar nach :) 19:10, 16. Mai 2017 (UTC) 13:24, 17. Mai 2017 (UTC) Ich mag das Design von diesen drei letzten:3 - 03:13, 18. Mai 2017 (UTC) Emberstar Datei:Emberstar.byTopas.png Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich mit dem Blaugrau-Ton zufrieden bin... 19:10, 16. Mai 2017 (UTC) Ich finde die Fellfarbe super^^ 13:24, 17. Mai 2017 (UTC) und ich die Spritzer:3 - 03:14, 18. Mai 2017 (UTC) Dewstar Datei:Dewstar.byTopas.png Diese Vorlage liegt in meiner Favoritenliste ziemlich weit oben ^-^ 19:10, 16. Mai 2017 (UTC) Für meinen Geschmack könnten die Augen noch ein wenig mehr ins grüne gehen, bei mir sehen sie nicht blaugrün sondern nur blau aus. 13:24, 17. Mai 2017 (UTC) *'Geändert' - Mischfarben sind immer relativ schwierig :'D 15:44, 17. Mai 2017 (UTC) Jetzt finde ich es besser ^^ 16:18, 17. Mai 2017 (UTC) - 03:15, 18. Mai 2017 (UTC) Grasspelt Datei:Grasskit.byTopas.pngDatei:Grasspelt.byTopas.png @Mew: Ich lass mir nichts von dir sagen... Öhm.. *hust* xDD Übrigens sollen dass hellgrüne Augen sein^^ 17:48, 17. Mai 2017 (UTC) - 03:16, 18. Mai 2017 (UTC) .... mOuOm ... Meeeehr~ 06:43, 18. Mai 2017 (UTC) Foggy Datei:Foggy.byTopas.png Wehe du setzt mich weiter unter Druck Mew xDD Versuch das lieber mal bei Tau ;) Bei 4 von 5 offenen CAs wird eine bisher nicht vorhandene Vorlage benötigt^^ das rentiert sich für mich einfach nicht was anzufangen :) 18:45, 19. Mai 2017 (UTC) Klappt nicht ich frag schon immer :c 06:26, 20. Mai 2017 (UTC) Molewhisker 1. Datei:Molewhisker.J.byTopas.png 2. Datei:Molewhisker.S.byTopas.png 3. Datei:Molewhisker.K.byTopas.png 4. Datei:Molewhisker.J.alt.byTopas.png 5. Datei:Molewhisker.S.alt.byTopas.png 6. Datei:Molewhisker.K.alt.byTopas.png 7. Datei:Molewhisker.S.alt2.byTopas.png 8. Datei:Molewhisker.K.alt2.byTopas.png Alsoooo: 1 - 3 sind die normalen braun-cremefarbenen, 4 - 5 sind die alternativen braun-beigefarbenen, 6 der beigebraune Krieger und 7 & 8 sind die alternativen braun-sandfarbenen :) Diese Farbnuancen sind übrigens nicht so einfach^^ Alternative Farbcodes erwünscht :) 18:45, 19. Mai 2017 (UTC) Also da wir das bei Leafstar so gemacht haben, sollten braun-beigefarben und beigebraun unterschiedliche Versionen sein. Weil braun-beigefarben hieß zweifarbig, während beigebraun einfarbig war. Er bräuchte also noch ne einfarbige beibebraun-Krieger-Version. Zu den Farben, hier hab ich Vorschläge: Cremefarben E2AE85 - Sandfarben F2BF6E - Beige F1E4CB - Beigebraun BB9870. Währe gut wenn die Farben nicht zu seh vom Braun und der Struktur "verwaschen" werden, da sie sich ja nunmal ähneln und es wichtig währe trotzdem gut einen Unterschied zu erkennen. 06:30, 20. Mai 2017 (UTC) *'Geändert' - Also dein Farbvorschlag für beige und beigebraun waren nicht ganz so meins (das beige war mir vor allem sehr hell) aber die anderen beiden hab ich angewandt, danke ^-^ Die Textur hab ich auch ein klein wenig reduziert :) 20:15, 20. Mai 2017 (UTC)